As Deep as Roots Can Go
by Aries Druella
Summary: She would care for them all. Do her best until that boy is born. It would certainly be a small price to pay to the ones who had been by her side before. Even if it does mean that she will be all alone to care once more. Self-Insert SI OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! So, I've decided to finally, _officially_ join the SI OC's bandwagon!**

 **Do enjoy reading loves.**

* * *

No matter how many people were around her. No matter who they were. She was always, always alone.

Always alone. Always. Always. Always.

Nobody understands. Nobody listens. Nobody cared.

Except for her.

...

"Sarah? What are you doing there?"

Wiping away the tears on her cheeks, putting up a smile to her lips, "Just waking up, Nan."

"Do hurry yourself. Breakfast is ready."

She stands up and opens the door, "Of course."

"Are you alright, child?"

"Yes, Nan."

...

Of course not. Because she still remembers. She will always remember.

...

A little girl sits on the floor, ropes on her hands and feet. Broken. Beaten. Bloody. Alone. All alone.

"What're we gon' do to the brat? Parents ain't gon' come. It's been days!"

"Patience. The kid's special. Rich. Parents are loaded. 'sides, we just called 'em a few days ago. Seemed kin'a worried."

"Boss! News on tv says the kid's daughter of that fancy shmansy company in the city. Parent's lookin' fer 'er. Offers loads'a money, y'know."

The girl jolted from the loud slam that came outside, followed by a grunt. She kept quiet though. They didn't like it when she made a sound. She learned that the hard way.

"Don't be stupid! A few grands ain't gon'a be enough! Them rich people use bills like that everyday. We need 'em to pay the whole ransom!"

...

"The kid's still 'ere?"

"Yeah. Parent's ain't makin' no move to call us still. Must not care for 'er a lot."

Loud mocking laughter.

"Ya 'ear that girl! You're parents don't care fer ya after all!"

"Poor li'l bitch."

She didn't know that. She never knew that. Was it true? It must be.

...

Days bled to weeks and the little girl found that really. Nobody cared after all, she thought. Not even the ones who took her.

...

"Yer sure, boss? We just leavin' 'er 'ere?"

"Yeah. Kid's parents never really called again. Tv's never reported them rich people tryin'a call us. Bastards really musn't 'ave cared fer the brat."

There was no mocking laughter this time. Only silence. It was only silence.

"Why? Ya wan'a take 'er with us? Are ya stupid? The kid ain't gon' be no help to us! Won't even survive bein' on the run."

"Well, she did survive bein' in the worst with us 'ere. Bu' still. Brat's used to tha' fancy livin' with 'er bastards fer parents."

"So we just gon' leave 'er 'ere then."

"She's gon' die, boss."

Death? Now why didn't that seem so scary for the girl anymore?

"Tch. We gon' check on 'er last then phone the cops 'ere then. Ya guys happy?"

"Sure boss."

...

A hand pushed her chin up. Her eyes were blank, unfocused. She was shivering.

"Seems kin'a out of it, boss." the man called out to the couple behind him.

Then she spoke, her voice raspy from the time of it being unused, "Nobody... cares... right? Nobody ever does."

The men froze.

"Tha's right kid. Nobody cared. Tha's why yer parents never came. Them bastards never cared." the man's voice was surprisingly low. One might even say it was soft.

"Boss..." were the other men's quiet murmurs.

"Nanny- Nanny gave me to you... Nanny... She... never cared too..."

"We leavin' kid. We ain't gon' stay 'ere an' wait no more. Them cops're gon' find this place soon, we got'a leave 'fore they do."

She looked at them, "Goodbye then. Take care."

What was even more surprising is that she smiled at them.

The boss barked out a laugh, "No one cares kid. Even you don' care." as he tossed a couple of wrapped food beside her.

She blinked, "I... don't care?" before shaking her head, "I do care. I have to care. No one cares but someone has to care. So I have to care."

"Do as ya like, kid."

...

Police sirens. The loud ringing echoing around the place she was in. The door was still open and the policemen were greeted by the sight of a little girl sitting by the pole at the corner of the room. Her foot tied to the pole but her hands were not.

"Hello."

One of them rushed beside her, "Sarah? Sarah Malton?"

"Hello." she repeated smiling.

"Are you alright, child?"

"Yes."

...

"Your child is fine, Mrs. Malton."

A loud sob, "Sarah, oh Sarah! My baby's alright. She's back."

She was back. But this time she knew that no one cared. Nobody did. No one but her.

...

"Do you have any nightmares?"

She shook her head. No.

"Flashbacks?"

"None, miss." she had smiled.

...

"Your child is fine, Mr. Malton."

She was fine. The psychiatrist had said. They'd paid her. She'd done her job. She found nothing wrong with the child. If they wanted a deeper examination on their kids mind, they had to pay her more.

...

"Your clear to go to school this Monday, Sarah." the unspoken command reached the child's ears.

"Yes, Mother."

"Your father is very disappointed in you for not remembering the faces of the men who held you." the lady fixed her with a glare, "Do you really not remember?"

"I do not, Mother. It was very dark."

She would not tell. After all she cared for those men too.

...

Years passed and she was still alone. All alone caring for the world and all the other worlds in it.

...

"Naruto?" the foreign word was hard to say.

"Yeah! It's about this one boy who's sad and all but still does his best to protect people despite them hating him!"

Naruto, huh.

...

Breakfast of all the food her parents liked. Ones that she never really favored, but they never really cared that she didn't like them.

"Finish the food on your plate, Sarah."

"Yes, Father."

...

The school bell rang. A loud, long resonating sound across the whole school before an announcement.

"'ello, kids. Yer now under our rule. Exits're closed, no one goes out."

The voice familiar to her.

"Alright class, stay calm, don't panic. Those with cell phones, call for the police." the teacher ordered, sweating despite being in an air-conditioned classroom.

The door opened, nobody thought to lock it, "Tsk, tsk, tsk. No can do prof. Brats, turn in all communication devices ye got on yer person." a rougue-ish grin on his face.

Sarah stood up first, phone in hand, heading towards one of the men holding her whole school captive.

"Tha's a good girl."

She froze, before a smile overtook her, "Nobody cares right?"

Everyone was silent, her classmates and teacher confused, but the man slowly smiled. Recognition sparked in his eyes.

"Kid. Come with me."

...

They entered the mic room.

"Boss. Lookie who I found."

"Who?"

With a smile still in her face she said, "Hello. Did you take care?"

Ah. It was the brat from a couple of years before, he had realized.

"I's you, brat. Still care?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Of course."

...

They never noticed. She still had her phone. She called the police because she had to. Because she cared.

...

"The police will be here soon." she had said.

Like before, the men stilled, pointing weapons at her. But Boss, as before, had laughed aloud.

"Ya still do care, don't ya, brat." it was no question, it was a statement.

She repeated her words, "Of course." bowing her head a little.

"'kay then. Men, were leavin'."

"Goodbye then. Take care." repeating her words from years before. She still remembers. She will always remember.

...

She had followed their retreat through the back of the school. The police hot on their heels.

"Ya still followin' us kid? Ya go an' hide now!"

She had laughed, the police were getting closer. "I can't. Keep running, please."

"Tch. Ya gon' get yerself suspected now then, brat."

Still smiling, she shook her head.

The police had caught up. Shots were fired. Almost all the men were gone, Boss had taken to the rear. Her body moved to shield because she cared.

...

She was the only one who cared in this world. Nobody cared about nobody. That's why she had to care. That made her alone.

All alone to care.

...

She had floated. For how long, she didn't know. Could have been eternity, a couple of minutes? Until she got encased in something small and melded with it.

She grew and she grew in that tight, warm space. And then, it was time to get out.

...

"She's here! Your baby girl is almost out. Push, ojou, push."

"Hanako. That's her name, Hanako."

"Kiku, focus on giving birth." a raspy voice scolded.

"Of course, forgive me, Chichi-ue." the lady giggled.

Grunts filled the room once more.

The child was out, her eyes closed, and alive. Seemingly sleeping as she was given to the mother. However, the mother must rest and the child was then handed to the other person in the room.

"Hanako, hm."

At the sound of his voice the child opened her eyes and laughed.

...

She had looked up to see the eyes of a man she had once known.

She knee this man cared for no one after all. He had cared for a place, an intitution, but not the people. She had laughed at the irony of it. Once again she would be forced to care all by herself. Until such a time when a certain boy will be born.

"Danzo-sama, the Hokage calls for you."

As though irritated at the interruption, the man slowly turned his head and spoke, "I see. Very well."

...

Time passes and her infant body grows, she is happy here. She shares her joy to everyone. Smiling and giggling at all those who surround her.

"Hanako-chan! Smile for Okaa-sama!" she does, in this place she shall not only care but spread joy as well.

She is passed to more muscular arms, older arms and she retains her smile.

"Ji! Ji! Ji!" she forces the words through her lips, hoping that this man who would turn bitter and be obsessed with protection smile for her.

She succeeds.

He does not only smile, he laughs as his daughter complains, "Chichi-ue! Her first words should have been Haha! or Kaa, even! You stole her first words. You owe me dango for that."

"That's right, Hanako. Jiji." he says.

Giggling, she chants, "Ji! Ji! Ji!"

...

Kiku starts to cough. Her body is fragile; giving birth had weakened her even more. Before long she is confined to bed.

Senju-hime could be the only one who can save her.

Hanako stays by her mother's side. Her Grandfather finds her there.

"Hanako, you shouldn't be here. You will catch your Okaa-sama's illness." he carries her from the floor.

"Hai, Oji-sama."

...

She cries when her Mother's body finally gives up. She cries because she cared. Her Grandfather does not cry. Yet she knows, as she sees his hands clench and unclench, that he cared too. Despite how he had somehow become in the story she knew once upon a time. Right now he still cares.

...

Danzo has no choice but to take her with him, anywhere he goes. She is silent and behaves all the time, knowing if she can interrupt or if she should not.

"What are they doing, Oji-sama?" her curiosity is always entertained.

"They are to be soldiers who protect and fight for Konoha. To be able to do that, they must train, Hanako."

She frowned, "Would I be required to train too?" biting her lower lip as if the very thought frightened her.

The man froze, not certain of the words to say, "You, Hanako, must train. But you will not fight."

"If I will not fight, who will fight for me then, Oji-sama?"

"The soldiers, the village shinobi would be the ones to fight. You shall only train, to defend yourself if necessary."

...

"Do they not smile?"

"They are shinobi, emotions should not be present as it would hinder their capacity to work."

"But are they not also human?"

He does not answer this time.

...

She finds herself alone in the house more often. She cannot leave and she has no one to talk to. The only ones around were ones who had masks on their faces, she could not hope for them to talk to her.

As soon as her Grandfather returns, she has a request.

"Would I be allowed to have someone to talk and play with?"

And so he goes to an orphanage.

...

"A child, Danzo-sama?" Yakushi Nonou, the one in charge of the place had asked.

"I believe I made myself clear, Nonou. I require a child in exchange for funding for this orphanage." he had repeated before adding, "Hanako has been getting lonely. You understand that as the war is at its peak, I am required more in the council."

The frown on the nun's face disappeared, "Hanako-ojou?"

All the while unaware of the boy listening in to the conversation they were having.

...

Her Grandfather returns with a surprise. He takes the boy to her before leaving the two kids alone. He seems happy at the brighter smile she gives him as he left.

"Hello."

Her voice seems to echo around the room. She is afraid that he will not answer. Just like the shinobi that her Grandfather trains. Just like the people in masks who are always around.

But he answers.

"Hello, Hanako-ojou. I am Yakushi Kabuto." but he does not smile.

"Will you smile for me?"

Perhaps he does not know how, she thinks. She gives him one of her own and was pleasantly surprised when he returns it.

It was nice to see someone other than herself smile.

...

A snake comes to visit her Grandfather. She is terrified but smiles at the pale man.

"This is Hanako-ojou is it?" he hisses, a chilling smile in his lips.

She bows, not too low, "Hello."

He seems interested in her. Eyes following her every move. As she serves tea to both him and her Grandfather, and his eyes seem to look through her whenever she speaks. She is terrified.

"Does Hanako-ojou go to the Academy already?" he asks.

Danzo's voice is cold, colder than usual, but she is used to it, "She does not. I intend for Hanako to train by me."

The spark in the snake sannin's eyes seem to die, "Ah. I see." and their conversation bleeds back to their topic before.

...

Kabuto was not always with her. Her Grandfather says that he must first train. Train and go to faraway places, but she should not be lonely for Oji-sama will stay with her whenever he is away.

She is happy when the older boy returns.

"Kabuto, you're back! Oji-sama gave me a new scroll to study when you were gone, would you help me with it?"

He does not answer, he does not face her.

"Kabuto?" she tries again.

"Yukie. Am I not Yukie?"

He seems genuinely confused but she just smiles.

"You are Kabuto. Yakushi Kabuto. Do not forget that." she reminds him.

She reminds him because she cares. Because she does not want him to end up as a humanoid white snake, obsessed about his master. She does not want him to forget.

Relief floods his face and he lets out a shaky laugh, "Kabuto. I am Kabuto, of course Hanako-ojou."

Even though she knows he will end up fine when this whole thing ends, she wants to spare him the heartaches he would have had to face. Because she cares. She always cares.

"Now, would you help me with my new scroll please?"

...

"If you find yourself lost, find me."

"Of course, Ojou."

...

He is wet when he finds her. Rain, tears and blood soaking his person.

"Kabuto. Are you lost?" the words slips from between her lips as soon as he shows himself.

The boy is shivering; he wraps his arms around himself and slides to the floor of her room, "I- Nonou-kaa- She- I... I ran..."

He seems so small. So lost that it seems to physically pain her to see him that way.

"You were lost and did not know what to do. I should be to blame for whatever it was you an from." he does not reply as shivers still wrecked his form, "I told you to find me. I- apologize, Kabuto."

Hanako wraps her own arms around the older boy, hoping to bring him back. She waits for long before his tremors finally subsides. She repeats his name over and over until he finally speaks.

"You are not to blame, Hanako-ojou." he smiles.

She pinches his cheeks, "You are Kabuto. Ka-bu-to. You are my Kabuto alright? I told you not to forget that."

He laughs and she finds herself happy. She will make sure he will not forget. She must care for them all for now. It was a shame she couldn't go to Ame or Madara's cave, she shall settle for caring for those she can reach for now.

...

"Hokage-sama." she is not surprised as her Grandfather does not bow, but she does.

"Danzo-sama, this is?"

Hanako finds herself captivated at the blond man's smile. Her smiles... were not as genuine, she realizes.

"Hokage-sama, this is my Granddaughter."

She regains herself and bows once more, "Shimura Hanako, Yondaime Hokage-sama."

His smile grows wider, "Hanako-ojou, of course."

"In the next genin exams, I wish for her to be allowed to participate, Hokage-sama." at Minato's confused expression, he added, "Hanako was not admitted to the Academy. She was trained at home."

"Ah. I shall see to it then."

...

A couple of days to go. Just a few and Naruto... Naruto would he here.

 _But then she started coughing._

...

If one would ask where Councilman Danzo was at the time of the Kyubi attack, no one would be able to answer. They did not know.

Her coughing had worsened as each day passed. Like her Mother, she'd been confined to bed. Her Grandfather had always said that her body had been like her Mother's. _Weak. Fragile. Dying._

Once again she would die. She would die before she even met Naruto. She would die. It was as simple as that.

October 10th. That was supposed to be the day of her second time dying. As the Kyubi rampaged around Konoha, she was in bed fighting for her life. The Biju's volatile chakra worsening her already difficult condition. Wheezing, coughing, choking, trying so hard just to breathe. Her Grandfather never leaves her side, his posture stiff, eyes worried as her body struggles to get some oxygen into her lungs.

Then Kabuto shows up.

His body tired and aching, bruised and battered as he appears. Danzo does not even spare the boy a glance.

"Ojou," he whispers when he sees the dying form of the girl, then bows as he turns to the old man, "Danzo-sama, the Kyubi is attacking the village. What are your orders, sir?"

Voice wearier and raspier than normal he speaks, "Leave it."

If he had been a lesser shinobi not trained by ROOT he would have stumbled backwards, "Danzo-sama?"

"I said leave it. The village has two kage ready to fight, I am not needed there." I am needed here. The unspoken message heard without the words.

"Hanako-ojou is...?"

"Almost."

The boy feels so lost, so small, so useless as he looks once more to the dying girl. He does not know what to do. He does not know what he can do. At that trail of thought he stops, and rushes towards Hanako. He knows what he can do.

His hands glow green.

Danzo stands up, "Do not give me false hope, boy! Tsunade-hime is the only one who can do something about her condition." pure outrage on his face. He does not want to hope for he knows he can only wish.

"Ojou..." Kabuto stops, "No." he runs out of the room but after some time returns with supplies.

His eyes determined, he bows, "Danzo-sama, please allow me to try to save Hanako-ojou."

...

She would care for them all. Do her best until that boy is born. It would certainly be a small price to pay to the ones who had been by her side before.

Even if it does mean that she will be all alone to care once more.

* * *

 **A/N: Sooo... next chapter may take a while, will take a while since school's almost starting. I apologize in advice for any and all grammatical and typographical errors. I actually don't have a beta so, sorry! (Insert me looking for a beta here.)**

 **If you can help please do.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, I'm sorry for taking so long to update, I did say that school was starting. I didn't have time to do anything else but that. I may have scrambled the timeline a bit, since Kishimoto loved squeezing in all dramatic scenes in flashbacks that made no sense, timewise, especially Kabuto's.**

 **Read on, loves.**

* * *

As a being who had gone through and experienced death, Shimura Hanako was not scared. She was not scared, just like before. However, this time she was regretful.

She regrets that she would not be able to help anymore. She believes that she did not even help anyone in the second time she lived. But, what she regretted the most was that her Grandfather would be alone. And she did not want that. What she hated most was anyone having to be alone.

So she fought. Fought the onslaught of this illness, this weakness that was getting between her and the ones she cared about.

...

With his teeth clenched Kabuto worked his way to fixing the damage in Hanako's lungs. The disease had already made the function of breathing almost impossible for her. If he didn't do this quickly she really would die.

He put a hand over the water beside the bed and floater it on top of the girl's chest, before pushing it in and pulling it out along with the toxins. Another hand went on top of her forehead, easing whatever effect the Kyubi had done to her.

"She's looking better but I still have to do it a lot more if I intend to make her condition better." Kabuto looked to the old man who had been quietly observing the whole time.

"You," a pause, "Will you be able to heal her?" Danzo's expression had grown lighter, though not quite noticeably, now that his Granddaughter was not anymore at death's door.

Kabuto shook his head solemnly, "I would not be able to, Danzo-sama. As you said, only Tsunade-hime can cure Ojou."

"Do all that you can. Make sure that she will not succumb to this illness."

With that, Danzo stood up and left the room, for the young boy to work more efficiently.

"Of course, Danzo-sama."

...

She had been expecting to float once more, to be reborn once more but instead found that she could open her eyes.

 _She had not died._

"Hanako-ojou," her head swivels around to the sound of the voice and sees the pale haired boy.

"Kabuto. I am not dead?"

His voice soft, "You are not, Hanako-ojou. I stabilized your condition." then he lowers himself as he bow, "I apologize that I do not have the capability to rid you of your disease, Ojou!"

"It is fine. I am happy, Kabuto." she gives him a smile.

He faces her looking incredibly serious, "I promise to do better in the future, Hanako-ojou. I will not fail you again. I would do anything in my power to do anything you require of me."

She does not know how she became his Orochimaru. She does not know what to say as she believes she should be the one to say those words. To him and everyone else.

And so she just continues to smile.

...

A blank little boy stands in front if her. She gives a smile, wishing for him to give his own. The smile she remembers from her memories, ones on his older face. She wishes but she does not hope, as she knows he will not smile.

"This is Kinoe, he will be your bodyguard. Do not be afraid if you see him around." her Grandfather informs her. He had grown incredibly protective after she recovered, making Kabuto's missions shorter and with longer time in between.

Kinoe immediately bows to her. "I shall protect you, Hanako-ojou."

"See to it that you do." and the old man leaves them both.

She stares at him, studying the way he moved. A frightened child, knowing only how to follow orders.

"Will you smile for me?"

He does not.

She sees him hesitate and decides to help him out, "You do not know how." she concludes.

"I- I apologize, Hanako-ojou. If- if you wish to punish me, I shall accept that punishment." he does not rise, head still low on the floor.

She sees his body shake. She sees him tense as she comes closer. She sees him expect to be hurt. And she wants it to stop.

"I will not punish you. I will not hurt you, Kinoe." she wraps her arms around him as she had done before to Kabuto, "It is okay to ask questions as it is natural to not know everything."

He answers, "I have... forgotten how to smile."

She shows him how. He smiles, it is poor and shaky, forced. But for her it was a smile nonetheless.

...

The Sandaime steps up to the empty Hokage seat. Her Grandfather seems restless, and then he shows up.

There is an intruder, Kinoe bows before flickering ahead of them. The sound of a thousand birds chirping echoes and her Grandfather speaks.

"Stop," Kinoe immediately stops, kneeling, "I was the one who asked him to come. Thank you for coming." Danzo ends with a smile.

She sees not the cold blooded ANBU, not the rumored Friend Killer, not even the Rokudaime she knows he will be. She sees someone who had gone through hell, gone through situations when there was only one choice. And she knows that he will go through them again.

The young man then presented to him a green scroll.

"The time has come. Good work, Kakashi."

She knows that she can do nothing to help him. At least not now.

...

"I have sent Kinoe on a mission. Kabuto will stay with you for now."

"I understand, Oji-sama."

..

The green chakra from his hands lit up the room. She had an attack earlier that morning and it was a good thing that Kabuto had been the one watching over her.

"You should take it easy, Ojou. Working your body too much is not good for you." he advises, he knows full well how she sneaks out at night to train.

"Of course." She nods.

Danzo is not around that day, he is not there to stop her. It is a given that she will do it again. She had long forgone the thought that she could be as strong as the ones she cared for. Not even with the arsenals her Grandfather had.

And so she shall train. Train hard even when her body was already giving up.

...

When Kinoe finally returns by her side, her Grandfather is in a noticeably bad mood.

She feels Kinoe's uncertainty and curiosity so she asks, "Did something go wrong on your mission?"

He avoids her gaze, "The mission failed, Hanako-ojou."

"Oh." was all she said.

"Are you not disappointed?"

"Of course not. You cannot expect a ninja to not fail a single mission." she waves his unnecessary worries away, "More importantly, are you hurt? Kabuto watched over me in your absence. I am sure he can do something if you are injured."

Kinoe smiles that small smile he had developed since being assigned to her, "I'm not hurt, Ojou."

"I see. Did anything else happen, you seem- confused?" Hanako frowns.

He hesitates, but answers anyways, "I- lost to an enemy but he, he did not end my life."

"A foreign shinobi?" she figures it will not hurt if she gave him a little helpful push in the right direction.

"It was a Konoha-nin, Ojou." he shakes his head.

The girl then says with a smile, "Well then, there's your answer."

He feels that she has left him with no answer and more questions than he had before.

...

"Orochimaru-san is gone?" Kinoe was called earlier to meet with the Sannin, he went back to report that the snake had already passed the border.

"That's right, Hanako. If he approaches you then you should call for shinobi or me." he sternly tells her. He had seen the way the man looked at his Granddaughter.

"He would not hurt me, would he Oji-sama?"

She remembers that one time they personally met. How at first glance she had realized just how impossible it would be for her to pull him back. The man was broken; death had been around him from his childhood. She must wait then.

Killing Intent had flooded the room; she is not startled for her Grandfather had made sure that Killing Intent would not disable her. "He would not dare."

She smiles brightly at him, "Of course, Oji-sama."

….

As was set up by the Yondaime, Hanako goes to the Academy for the Genin Exams. She is not surprised to see Kabuto and Kinoe already there.

Geniuses they were called. Very few had seen the Elder Shimura's granddaughter. A spoiled brat they had said. Must not be kunoichi material. Easily breakable.

She ignores them because they were actually close to the truth.

When team placements were announced, she does not listen. She already knows her team.

"...Team Five, Yakushi Kabuto, Kinoe, and Shimura Hanako..."

...

"Hanako-ojou." the jonin bows as their new team meets.

"Hello." she smiles as the other two bows to their superior officer.

She already knows that there won't be any second test.

"Danzo-sama has ordered me to monitor your progress, along with operatives Kabuto and Kinoe. We are to take the minimum missions required to enter the next Chunin Exams."

"Of course." her smile does not waver. The order for her to pass was left unspoken, after all her team mates were already past genin level.

...

She weeds gardens-

"I shall take this side. Kinoe, that side."

"Kabuto." she chastises the older boy.

"But Hanako-ojou, your condition." he never fails to remind her.

"Hanako. I am a ninja now too; furthermore we are the same rank."

"Oj- Hanako, Kabuto is right. You shouldn't exhaust yourself."

"Why did I even become a ninja if I am not allowed to work?"

She babysits-

"Ojou, I can cook dinner."

"Hanako-ojou, would you like me to help put the kids to sleep?"

"Ne, ne. Why are they calling you Ojou, nee-chan?"

"It's Hanako, Kinoe, Kabuto." she reminded them once more.

She did not know how to answer these kinds of questions.

She trains-

"My stamina will not progress if you two keep doing this."

Their jonin, Hide, tells the two, "Hanako has a point. The two of you are preventing her from improving. She will not be able to hold herself in a fight if this continues."

"Ojou doesn't need to fight on her own. That is why Kinoe is here."

"It is Hanako, Kabuto. You and Kinoe should stop disappearing when it is our turn to spar."

"Of course, Hanako- _sama_."

..

She has her first C rank mission with her team. She feels anxious, what will happen in this mission will be unpredictable. She does not know how to deal with unpredictable scenarios anymore.

She goes to her Grandfather.

"You are leaving." he states.

Hanako nods, "A C rank mission to Suna, Oji-sama."

"I know." and she knows that he knows more that her, "You have everything ready then?"

She, again, nods at his inquiry.

Danzo nods back, "Very well."

Recognizing the dismissal, she smiles and leaves.

..

Thinking that all of them were mere genins, they were attacked by bandits. Their jonin was not with them, or so they thought.

A man went for her first, being a girl, she was the weakest link. She then moved her body to the side and ducked under his arms in a curving motion before sharply standing up. She hit his chin and had sent him flying.

Kinoe, who had been meaning to jump towards her, had not been paying attention to his own battle. He chest was almost slashed open until Kabuto had swiped his feet off the ground from so he could duck. The sword had missed his chest but had scratched the tip of his nose.

He had immediately stood up and dashed towards the bandit with a kunai before slashing the man's throat.

More men went towards Hanako, they figured they'd stand against her better than the other two. And as more bandits came, all three genin were occupied.

Hanako had caught herself before she had slammed the kunai to the side of one bandit's neck. Instead she had slammed her knee to his stomach and the blunt end of the kunai to the head. Effectively knocking him out, before aiming a roundhouse kick to the man nearest to her, hitting his head.

In mid landing after the kick, her pants turned to wheezes and she hunched over, clutching at her kimono top. She did not want to let this disease stop her and she had performed seals to create a genjutsu to make the men approaching her stop. It had failed to ensnare the men; she realized that she had not practiced the genjutsu enough.

Kinoe, who had not failed in keeping an eye on her, had flickered in front of her and in seconds had made a shield of wood behind him. At the same time, Kabuto, who had been extremely cautious since Hanako had started showing the slightest hint of exhaustion, was quick to throw chakra scalpels that went and stabbed their napes and the mokuton user had made wooden spikes that went through their hearts.

All of the bandits still standing froze.

"Mokuton?"

One whispered before dropping his weapon and running, only to be hit by a kunai. More kunai had suddenly hit all of the other bandits still alive, even those unconscious and disabled. The kunai seemingly flew from all around the forest.

Hide then shows up in front of the three.

"Th- thank y-you..." she tries to force words out of her mouth once the Mokuton made shield infront of her went down.

Seeing that there were no more opponents, Kabuto rushed towards Hanako green chakra already lighting up his hands.

The wheezing slowly stops, replaced by even shallow breaths.

..

She knew she had no future as a ninja. Danzo knew that too. That's why Kabuto was trained when he met her. That's why Kinoe was assigned to her. Why she had three ROOT operatives in her team.

She _knew_ that.

..

"Kinoe. Improve your senses. Kabuto. Good reaction time. Hanako. Your body's limit is five civilians, could be three fresh genins in five minutes." Hide had given them his observations as soon as they were back on their way to Suna.

"I know." Hanako says with a smile.

"Oj- Hanako-sama had always trained alone. She goes down after five minutes." Kabuto informs the man.

"No matter how hard I trained, it does not improve. I apologize for my incompetence." she then gives a full 90-degree bow.

"Hanako-sama, as I have told you, your illness lowers your abilities. Theoretically, without it you would be on the same level as a ROOT operative that is your age." the iryo-nin reminds her.

"You do not need to fight, Hanako. We were put here so you would not have to fight."

She straightens herself, "I know." she tells them, but says something different in her mind.

"Please do lighten up Hanako-sama. We are almost there." Kabuto informs them.

"Of course. I am not upset, you do not have to try so hard to console me." she voices out, "I have long known the fact that I am not fit to be a shinobi."

Kabuto's hands started clenching at his sides, "I apologize, Ojou. If only-"

She cuts him off, "Do not blame yourself, Kabuto. I do not expect you to be on par with Tsunade-hime so early. I owe you much already, you and Kinoe."

The elder of the two was quick to deny her words, "Hanako-ojou, I have already pledged myself to you long ago. You owe me nothing."

Kinoe followed suit, "What I have done for you is nothing, Ojou. I owe you much more."

Hanako could do nothing else but smile; she really did not know how it came to this. But while to her it felt so wrong and backwards, she had just started realizing that it was not something she could change now.

..

'The two operatives cling to her. She is their pillar of support. Both are willing to die for Ojou. Danzo-sama would be pleased.' Hide had been forgotten by the three as he watched the two ROOT operatives flank the girl.

'Operatives Kabuto and Kinoe have passed their initial test. They are the perfect guards for Ojou. They will protect her. According to Danzo-sama, I must now make sure that they can.'

* * *

 **A/N: I think I couldn't capture their characters much during the end. That's the part that I added recently, so I couldn't remember them much anymore. Updates, again, _will_ take a while! I sincerely apologize!**

 **Reviews make the world go round~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm really really reaaaaaally sorry for taking about a year before updating. You could say I got lost in the road of love, I mean life! But all that is settled now and I will fully commit to updating at least once a month!**

* * *

"We're here." Hide announced as Sunagakure reached their view.

Their destination finally at arm's reach, they sped up their pace. Its large sand walls loomed over them. Two guards kept them from proceeding inside the village.

"Papers." one of them had asked, Hide had handed them a scroll.

The other one opened the scroll and glanced at it.

"Team 5 from Konohagakure. C-rank, huh. I see." and they were sent on their way with a ninja to guide, not guide but _guard_ , them.

..

"Only I am needed to deliver this. All three of you are free to roam the village. I will find you when I have found a place to stay." Hide had said.

Sunagakure was cold at night. They had decided to go and eat. After all, Ojou must be quite hungry.

Then she saw it. The date. January 19. Gaara, she realized.

She almost laughed out loud.

..

Kabuto is the first to speak, "What would you like to eat, Ojou?"

"Anything is fine."

He notices that her eyes seem to stare at something far, far away.

"Is there something wrong, Ojou?" at this Kinoe starts to frown as well.

She looks at him, and smiles, "Nothings is wrong, Kabuto."

Yet he knows that she lies. Else she would have corrected him and told him to call her by name.

Her lie only worries them more.

..

"Hanako-sama, Suna shinobi are starting to gather at the Kazekage tower."

"Is that so?"

The two follow as she leaves the establishment without saying another word and food still on her plate. But they do not question her.

..

She walks steadily inside the Kazekage tower, not even checking to see if her teammates were still behind her.

Others would find it strange and foolish for a foreign ninja, despite being genin, like her to be that confident in walking inside the tower of the highest ranked ninja from a different village. But she did.

Despite the fact that it was filled with more than half of Suna's active and inactive forces though most were hidden.

"I would like to meet with the Kazekage."

The kunoichi behind the desk studied her intently, "I'm afraid that he is busy at the moment."

She tilts her head to the side, "Is that so? Well, I'm afraid I simply must meet him."

All eyes watching her now turn sharper.

"Tell him that, Shimura Danzo's granddaughter is her to see him and that," she pauses, "it concerns his wife and child."

The kunoichi stands to leave the room; none of the three fail to register the feel of killing intent coming from not only her but all of the ninja present.

Kabuto and Kinoe stands visibly intent, watchful of their surroundings while Hanako simply smiles as she waits, fully trustful of the two being able to protect her if things go wrong.

..

If Danzo's people were here, surely Konoha must know of Suna's intent to create a jinchuuriki of their own, right?

..

The kunoichi returns and Hanako is led to a door.

"Kazekage-sama is waiting for you inside."

She nods and the woman leaves.

She enters the room and is greeted by a wary and exhausted looking Fourth Kazekage.

"You are Danzo Shimura's granddaughter?" he asks and Hanako can feel the threat of punishment in his voice if he finds out that she lied about this fact.

"Yes, Kazekage-sama." She bows slightly, "I am Shimura Hanako."

He looks at the two boys behind her and she gets the message.

"Kabuto, Kinoe. Wait for my return outside."

She feels Kinoe's hesitancy, split between following orders and staying to protect her. And she feels the same from Kabuto, but it disappears as quickly as it came, making her confused.

It is Kabuto who first responds to her order, "Understood, Hanako-ojou."

But it does not take long for Kinoe to do the same.

They leave her alone with the Kazekage.

..

They speak of a deal and Rasa can't but feel as though he's making a deal with the devil.

..

"I see." His eyes distrustful as he stared at the little girl in front of him.

The girl did nothing and just stared back.

"Would it be correct to assume that in exchange for this _help_ we will be indebted to your Grandfather?"

"No."

He frowned. "No?"

"You would be indebted, to me."

The Kazekage once again analyzed this little girl standing at the center of his office.

"This would be _my_ action, therefore _my_ help." She continued, "Oji-sama will _not_ know."

"I understand."

..

Would this make one less hardship for that boy, or would it do more harm than good?

..

"Kabuto."

"Yes, Ojou."

"I need you to do something for me." She hesitates before continuing, "Do not include this in your report."

"Of course, Hanako-ojou."

..

"Kinoe."

"Hanako-sama."

"Kabuto and I will be going somewhere. I need you to keep Hide from following us."

"Hanako-sama?"

"Kinoe."

"Yes, Ojou." The boy stands, straighter this time.

"Who do you answer to?"

"Ojou?"

"Oji-sama, or me."

"I-"

"I see." She cut him off. "Very well then. Who do you agree with more?"

"You, Ojou." His voice is firm, and she believes him.

She gives him a smile, "I'm glad."

..

"Kinoe has agreed to take care of Hide."

"I understand, Ojou."

"Would you be able to handle this, Kabuto?"

"For you, anything Ojou." _I will move both heaven and hell for you._

..

They always said that the road to hell is paved with good intentions, would she end up in hell after all this is over for the second time?

..

On the day of Gaara's birth, both mother and child survived.

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter is half the length of the previous two, but I just really didn't want to add more. It seemed incredibly fitting to end it there though the next one will be longer for sure.**

 **I don't remember medic-nin present during Gaara's birth, and I have this headcanon where Konoha is highly advanced in medic-nins because of Tsunade and Chiyo is their most capable 'doctor' there so the presence of Kabuto, who by the way has been training and studying so damn much to find anything to help Hanako (more on that later), changed Karura's situation.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I have no right to make excuses. To you all, thank you for sticking with me in this incredibly slow ride that is this fic; Roots. I'm really sorry if this is testing your patience. I hope this chapter meets your expectations.**

* * *

A whispered, "Gaara…"

Hanako looked blankly at the scene in front of her.

It seems that Karura really did care for her child. She did not have to worry about anything after all.

She looked at the exhausted Kabuto beside her, "Will you be capable of walking towards the training ground?"

He nods.

"Very well, shall we?"

..

"We will be taking our leave then, Kazekage-sama." She bows and they leave the room.

His wife looks up at him, "Did you thank them, Rasa?"

"I did not need to thank them, Karura."

"With how much those two have helped Gaara and I, of course a 'thank you' is warranted." She chided.

"I want them to be invited for dinner tomorrow."

"They are only here with their team for a brief mission, they will be leaving soon."

"Then all the more reason to invite them then!"

Realizing that his wife will not change her mind he agrees to send word to the foreign team.

..

She knows that Hide suspects something but he does not ask questions when she returns with Kabuto looking incredibly worn out.

"I apologize for not being able to stop Hanako, Kabuto." Kinoe suddenly says, breaking the silence between them all.

"It is fine, Kinoe. Do better in the future. Hanako-sama has always done this; you should not let her out of your sight."

"Understood." He bows.

"The two of you do not need to follow me all the time. I was simply going to train on my own." She catches on to their plan.

Kabuto turns to her, "Yet you suffered an attack after your usual limit of five minutes. Ojou, I really insist that you leave training and fighting to us. If only for now."

She knows what he's trying to do and she finds a frown replacing her usual smile because of it. She wants to say no, but accepts this as the reward he wants from her.

"As you wish." She notices Kabuto's shoulders fall as he lets out a breath of relief.

At that point, Hide no longer looked suspicious at their state and seemed watchful of their surroundings. As if expecting an enemy nin to jump out from the shadows.

With all of them now at the alert, an ANBU of Sunagakure shunshins inside of the room.

"Messenger team from Konoha, you have been invited to dinner tomorrow by the Kazekage. I shall come back in time for it to escort you."

Then the ANBU left after giving the message.

..

All weapons put back and stances a bit more relaxed, Hide looked at the three of them, expecting answers to unsaid questions.

"I informed the ninja at the desk my name and connection to Oji-sama in order to be given permission to use their training grounds." She bluffs.

"I suspect that I would not have been granted access had Oji-sama not been my Oji-sama without my jonin sensei being present."

Hide nods in understanding, "This would be Suna trying for a closer relationship with Konoha through Ojou."

"Hanako please." She corrects.

..

'This attempt by Suna has to be highlighted in the mission report. Danzo-sama will want to know if this would be of benefit to him or not.'

..

Forgoing their plans to head out to Konoha in the morning, they instead head towards the training grounds.

"Kinoe, Kabuto, start sparring." Hide announced as they arrived.

"Yes, captain." And the two start trading blows.

It is Kinoe who strikes first, transforming his hands into wood and charging at Kabuto.

..

They arrive at the Kazekage household on time and as soon as they were at the front door, the ANBU escort disappeared.

Hide knocked at the door and a loud voice exclaiming, "Just a minute!" came from inside.

A rambunctious blonde little girl opened the door, looking at them before turning to look somewhere inside the house and screaming, "The Konoha ninja are here at the door!"

A few seconds passed when an answering yell rang back, ""Okaa-san says let them in Temari!" this time it was a boys high pitched yell.

The little girl, Temari then visibly arranges her expression into that of a welcoming host.

"Please come in."

"Thank you."

..

"Otou-san told me to call you Ojou." A boy with purple face paint suddenly says when he sits down next to Hanako in the living room.

They are all waiting for dinner to be finished cooking. Surprisingly, it is Rasa who is cooking and not Karura.

Hanako stares at the boy with her ever-present smile.

"Is that your name?" he continues, mindless of the fact that all eyes were on them now.

"No. My name is Hanako. Shimura Hanako."

"Okay then, Hanako. I'm Kankuro." When he received no response, he continued on, "I'm three. How old are you Hanako?"

Temari hissed at her brother, "Kankuro. Manners!"

Karura watched on giggling while holding the newly born Gaara in her arms.

..

"That baby Okaa-san is holding is my baby brother Gaara. He was just born yesterday." A cheerful Temari proudly told Hanako.

"Is that so? You must be incredibly excited to have another younger brother then." She said patting the younger girl's head.

"I am! Kankuro's a lost cause so I'm looking forward to teaching Gaara so many things."

Hanako turned towards Karura, "Karura-sama would it be okay if Kabuto were to check on you? He's a medical ninja."

At first Karura looked confused at how the two of them were pretending to only have only met them that day but she went with it without saying anything.

"Of course, Hanako-chan."

..

It was weird, incredibly weird to be surrounded by expressive people for the first time in a while.

Hanako was in a loss at what she should do. She was expected to act like a diplomat here, weaving a connection between the Kazekage's family and her Grandfather.

She couldn't really follow Hide's example of simply staying still nor Kabuto and Kinoe's silent shuffling and glancing between her and whoever she was talking to, could she?

..

Before long they were all seated at a table with Rasa in the middle.

"It was quite a surprise to find Elder Shimura of Konoha's granddaughter in our village." Rasa started.

"It is the Hanako's first C-rank mission, Kazekage-sama." Hide answered with a smile.

Hanako could see that her jonin sensei was putting on his mask for the Kazekage.

"I see. I hope you found Suna to be hospitable during your stay."

Hanako put down her chopsticks, "The local food is quite delicious, Kazekage-sama."

She lied. She couldn't finish eating it at all.

"I'm glad that you liked it then."

"Kabuto-kun checked my condition earlier, as well as Gaara's. And he said that Gaara is relatively healthy despite being born prematurely. Isn't that just wonderful!"

Rasa smiled at the news. He had been worried over nothing.

"Does that mean Gaara won't get sick?" Kankuro wondered aloud.

"Of course he would! But that's normal. It just means that he won't stay in the hospital with Okaa-san anymore."

It was a slightly awkward dinner but Hanako found herself genuinely smiling through it all.

..

"Goodbye, Hanako-san! Come back soon!"

"Bye-bye, Hanako!" followed by an, "Ouch! Temari!" and a, "Manners, Kankuro!"

"See you, Hanako-chan and thank you Kabuto-kun."

"Send my regards to Elder Shimura."

..

They were on their way back to Konoha in the following morning.

..

"We encountered bandits on the way to Suna, Sandaime-sama. Though they were nothing the genin couldn't handle. We met no other disturbance other than that."

Sarutobi let out a puff of smoke from his pipe, "Is that all, Hide?"

"Yes, Sandaime-sama."

"You are dismissed."

..

"… the Yondaime Kazekage then invited the team to dinner the following night. We were right to suspect that it was due to her status of being your granddaughter. Kabuto then shortly inspected the Kazekage's wife, who had recently given birth and son for any health complications and found none. It would seem that this act was seen as a favor from Konoha and you Danzo-sama."

With no answer from the old war hawk the operative continued.

"The Son and Daughter of the Kazekage became quite attached to Ojou, and so did the wife, Danzo-sama."

"I see. Rise then operative Hide. See to it that Hanako _does not_ have any more attacks under your watch from now on."

"Understood." The operative then left the room.

Danzo had been furious when he heard that Hanako had fought and almost collapsed entirely on their journey towards Suna. Hearing that Kabuto had convinced his granddaughter to refrain from training and fighting and letting his two young operatives to do it for her was the only reason that Hide's head was still connected to his neck when his report was over.

..

"You are relieved of further ROOT duties."

Had he not been trained so rigorously, his head would have snapped upwards to look at the old man.

He keeps silent, awaiting more orders or a dismissal.

"Keep close to Hanako, Kabuto."

"Of course, Danzo-sama."

..

He never even had any plans to leave her side.

..

"Ojou."

She coughs.

"Can I enter, Ojou?"

More coughing comes from behind the panel doors.

"Hanako-sama, please."

The door opens.

..

She never could stay mad at him.

After all, she's the only one he has.

..

He sits next to her bed, green chakra immediately lighting up his palms.

"I am fine, Kabuto."

His hands does not stop. She does not protest as he continues on with his inspection.

"I apologize for my impetuous actions during the mission, Hanako-sama. Your well-being was the only thing on my mind. I'm afraid that I did not even consider your feelings on the matter."

He keeps on going, stopping when Hanako's hands are atop his.

"I admit that I was… quite upset earlier."

She continues when he still does not rise his head.

"I have reflected on it. Kabuto, I will not go against you on that subject anymore."

She finds herself feeling content when he faces her and she sees a smile lighting up his face.

A smile he only shows to her.

It almost makes it worth it.

..

She knows that even when she is healed, she can never be as strong as them.

Especially now that she'll have to stop training.

How can she even continue as a ninja if her body becomes as rusty as a common civilian's?

Why was she even here if she has no power of her own to help _him_? To help _them_?

..

" _I do not work for my Grandfather but for someone else."_

 _This surprises him, and a question escapes him._

" _Who is it, if I were to ask? Sarutobi? Or… Orochimaru?"_

 _She laughs._

" _Oh my, of course not."_

 _He is on his guard as the fake smile on her lips turn blithe._

" _The Nanadaime Hokage of course."_

 _The Kazekage thinks that no other child has quite taken him as off guard as the one before him has before._

" _There is no Nanadaime Hokage."_

" _But there is."_

" _Who." He is skeptical, who is the person this girl is talking about?_

" _Just you wait. You cannot miss him."_

 _A knock on the door disturbs their talk. Kabuto calls out her name._

 _She stands up in a smooth motion, and slowly walks towards the door._

" _After all, the entire Shinobi World will be left in a daze when he comes."_

* * *

 **A/N: Ta-da! Here's the fourth chapter! After more than a year, I'm still just at the fourth chapter. Incredibly sorry about that. I was hospitalized then had to catch up to my studies blah blah blah. It's not as bad as it sounds though. After all, the main reason why I couldn't update is that the pc just got fixed a little more than a week ago. Bottom line is that I failed to deliver to you guys. I failed big time TT^TT**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hope this is good enough 3**

* * *

The girl was about to open the sliding door when she heard her Grandfather's raspy voice.

"There is one who isn't an Uchiha, who has neither parents nor teachers, who has killed his own comrade." She stopped before her hand even touched the door.

"Hatake… Kakashi."

She turns around and swiftly leaves the vicinity to return to her room as she would always be able to tell whose voice that belonged to.

So it was time.

..

" _We may be in different divisions but we're both Leaf shinobi."_

..

In an underground lab of the Snake Sannin, a teenage boy finishes writing on a piece of cloth. He stabs through it, pinning it to the wall with a kunai.

He looks back at the unconscious figure on the ground and takes a deep breath.

It's not that hard to cast a genjutsu on something spherical and to make it look like an eye.

..

" _Killing a friend is not a mission."_

..

They all died. All of them.

One by one.

The glass shattered and water fell.

He couldn't even make a sound as he looked on as the last signs life left their already empty eyes.

Powerless.

That's what he was back then.

But now he was stronger and he could help. He can protect people now.

He can truly protect Ojou now.

If I'm gone… Ojou…

Won't Ojou die too?

No. no. Not Ojou. Please, not Ojou.

..

He blinks.

He should have headed straight to the mission room. Why was he here standing in the middle of the infirmary?

"Kinoe."

The silver haired teen had been looking at him since he came inside with a blank look in his eyes.

"Kabuto?"

"You're shaking."

So he was.

"What is it?" he frowned when there was no answer, "What are you so afraid of?"

"If-"

Kinoe looks him straight in the eyes, "If I leave… will you take care of Ojou?"

Kabuto looks at him, his expression showing just how insulted he was that the other teen even thought to ask that of him and says, "Who do you take me for?"

They both smile. None surprised, and actually a bit proud of themselves for being able to smile without Hanako.

The mood turns serious once again as Kabuto straightened himself.

"So you're leaving."

"I am." he nods, and starts to leave but stops for a while.

"This may be the last time I can get this close to Ojou again. So please, Kabuto." Despite how ROOT operatives were not supposed to have emotions, his voice breaks towards the end.

"I will." The affirmation fills him with relief.

And he goes.

..

" _Don't you want to leave ROOT and come out of the shadows?"_

..

Hanako lets out a soft murmur, a sign to acknowledge his presense.

"Ojou." He enters.

She does not bother to correct him.

"What is it, Kinoe?" she asks despite already knowing what he came for.

It was a surprise for her that he came to her. Was he not supposed to be with her Grandfather right then?

"I- I-" he takes a deep breath. "Years before I told you of a Leaf shinobi who left me alive."

Staying quiet, she waited for him to continue.

"My mission was to kill him. For Danzo-sama."

He looks dazed as he whispers, "I- couldn't do it."

..

" _Killing a friend is not a mission."_

..

She hums softly, "Why is that?" aware of the internal struggle and realizations happening inside his head.

"He was, is my friend." He says it softly.

"I couldn't kill him." He adds, with conviction this time.

He remembers what the girl told him all those years ago.

"I understand now, Ojou." He says, his voice shaky.

Hanako looks mildly surprised as she asks, "What is it that you understand now, Kinoe?" and waits patiently for his answer.

"We're both Leaf shinobi."

Though stunned at its sudden appearance, he would remember that smile of hers for the rest of his life.

..

Kinoe takes confident strides towards the ROOT mission room.

It was a good day to die.

..

"What is the meaning of this, Kinoe?!"

He does not flinch, already expecting the elder to explode in anger this way.

"I apologize, Danzo-sama. I have failed my mission."

..

Forgive me, Ojou.

..

"Anwer me. Why did you do this?!"

..

She knows that he would not die.

She knows it. She did. She did. She did.

But why? Why was she so afraid?

The girl stands up and makes her way towards the mission room.

..

Once again, she finds herself standing behind the door of her Grandfather's mission room. Listening to the people inside.

"No." - "My name is not Kinoe."

The declaration is immediately followed by her Grandfather, his tone confused.

"What are you talking about? You are Kinoe of ROOT. What other name could you have other than that?"

"I am a shinobi of the Leaf. Not just of ROOT. A shinobi of the Hidden Leaf who has a trunk and branches. Everyone is my comrade!"

She has never felt so proud of someone until that moment.

There is a sudden chill in the air. She recognizes this as her Grandfather releasing Killing Intent.

"You…" – "What made you turn on us!?"

There is a loud thump and she almost leaps into the room. Only knowing what will happen in a few minutes stopped her from doing so.

"Take him to the treatment room. Bind him with the Cursed Mark."

"Yes, sir."

..

Hanako enters the room when a ROOT member comes out carrying the Mokuton user.

"Ojii-sama."

"Hanako." He acknowledges, already knowing she was behind the door the entire time.

She sees a flash of guilt on his face, which is gone as quickly as it showed.

He does not know what to say.

"I understand." She takes it upon herself to speak.

And he stares at her. Knowing how this must hurt her. He convinces himself that it is for the greater good.

"Where is Kabuto?"

..

 _Why? Do you want to take him away from me too?_

..

She snaps out of her thoughts. She knows that it is not his fault.

If it is anyone's, then it would be hers.

It was her who planted the idea inside Kinoe's head.

"He is in the Infirmary."

The old man was about to tell her to go there when a ROOT operative shunshins inside.

"Danzo-sama. The preparation is complete."

He snaps his gaze away from his Granddaughter and walks out.

She follows.

..

She feels a surge of relief as she sees Kinoe with Kakashi come running out of the room they were headed towards.

"Kinoe!" the ROOT operative with them yells.

Immediately, Kinoe looks back, eyes flaring before widening as he sees her.

 _It's fine._

He reads her lips and his eyes take on an even firmer resolve.

"Mokuton!"

..

"Hanako. Go to your room."

He did not want to risk her. Not her too.

"Ojii-sama. Kinoe will not harm me."

There is a slight pause before she adds, to appease his worry, "Nor would he allow anything or anyone to."

And Danzo knows this to be true. He trained that boy.

Despite the betrayal, the child would never harm his Granddaughter.

..

Both boys arrive in front of where Danzo was waiting, along with Hanako. ROOT operative all around them.

They both take a startled step back.

"Fūton: Shinkūdama!"

The air compresses around Danzo's mouth as he readies the technique.

"Mokuton: Mokujōheki!"

Splinters of wood scattered as the wood wall broke. The ninjas in the room covered their faces with their arms.

Danzo subtly positions himself in front of his Granddaughter. Effectively shielding her from the blast.

Kinoe grunts as he is thrown down on the floor by the force of the elder's jutsu.

"How good of you to come over from your side, Kakashi. You entered ROOT without authorization and tried to take one of my own. My Granddaughter's guard at that."

Granddaughter?

The dog summoner remembers the small girl who stood beside the elder when he came to this exact place years ago.

"Don't think you'll get off easy."

True to their intense training, ROOT operatives flood in from all sides of the bridge without any noise. Cutting off all entrances or exits.

"Danzo-sama! Kakashi is-!"

"Silence!" he would not listen. How dare the child turn his back on him!

He regrets ever assigning Kinoe to Hanako. If only he knew then that this would happen, he would have spared his Granddaughter the heartache.

"You won't get away with this either."

..

Hanako feels an overwhelming presence join them.

One so powerful that she almost froze, only having her Grandfather's training to thank that she didn't.

Seeing the reaction of the ninjas around her, they felt it too.

..

The Sandaime Hokage drops down from somewhere above.

"Hiruzen…" Danzo acknowledged, shocked as he was to see his old friend suddenly beside him.

Hanako can't help but hold her breath, suddenly being so near to the source of the immense chakra.

She concentrates on evening her breathing, tuning out the conversation of the two. She feels Kabuto appear behind her without a sound.

Kinoe's eyes flicker to them before returning to the Sandaime and Danzo.

"Listen, Danzo. The Jinchuuriki is now four years old."

Her heartbeat quickens at the mention of the blue eyed child with the smile like the sun.

Danzo stiffens, noticing the subtle change in her chakra. He takes it as a sign of fear and his eyes turn cold.

"The Mokuton is becoming more and more needed by the village. That is why, will you entrust this user to me? I'll assign him under my direct command."

The Sandaime gives no notice as the two teens behind him share a glance.

Hanako feels sadness dawn upon her. It was hard to come to terms with this information. No matter how long she's known this day would come.

"However-" Danzo starts.

The girl's hand darts forward, holding her Grandfather's sleeve.

He looks back at her with his single eye.

Hiruzen takes this as his chance.

"Please, Danzo."

He continues, "I know he is a valuable subordinate to you," looking meaningfully at the girl's hand, "but for the sake of the Hidden Leaf, transfer him to me."

..

She tightens her grip on him enough for him to feel the subtle change in pressure.

I will be fine.

..

Danzo gives a slight nod.

"Then it is settled."

The elder begins to speak, "All ROOT operatives have a seal on them so they cannot reveal information. I will not remove that seal."

He thinks of Hanako and of all the people who would target her if they knew of her illness and condition. People who would do anything to get to him and get back at him.

He fears that more than he fears about his secrets being exposed for the entire world to see.

"That is fine. Now then, I receive him under my care."

The Sandaime turns to the soon to be ex-ROOT operative, "From now on you are an ANBU under my direct command."

Hanako hears Kinoe's footsteps nearing her.

"Thank you for everything."

And she knows it is addressed to not only her Grandfather.

She steps out from behind Danzo.

The old man keeps an eye on her from the corner of his eye.

Kabuto - she knows it is him even behind that bone white mask of his – follows her every move.

Seeing him do so sets Kinoe at ease.

"Promise me you will continue to smile. This time, not for me but for you and all the other comrades you will meet."

Both the last Hatake and the Sandaime feels interest towards her because of her statement.

The Mokuton user's eyes soften.

"Yes, Ojou."

..

The girl wrapped her arms around the teen.

Danzo makes an aborted move to grab her back.

She lowers her voice enough that she knows no one without Inuzuka levels of hearing can understand.

"I am not mad, but happy that you now choose your way on your own."

..

"Hanako."

"Yes, Ojii-sama."

He stares at her.

"I will assign another operative to guard you in the coming days."

She nods.

..

Training will be worse than hell for the ROOT operatives in the days that followed.

Though no one would even think to complain.

After all, it would be for the sake of their Ojou. The one chosen would need to be useful to her.

It wouldn't hurt any that she will also be helping Kabuto patch them up after the training and sparring sessions, no matter how much everyone would tell her she didn't need to.

..

On the way to the Hokage Tower, Kakashi stays silent even as he smells saltwater in the air.

"She… gave me my smile." Kinoe reveals.

He takes a deep breath and faces the older teen, "All those years I was assigned to Ojou were…" _the happiest of my life._

The light haired teen nodded at the unspoken words.

For he knew exactly how that felt.

..

She would miss him.

His fresh leafy smell, like a forest in the middle of spring, along with that earthly and musky smell all of them had.

\- You'd take on a faintly musky smell too if you lived so long in the hideout. -

But she must go on as she always had.

Even though she knows it's not easy, she also knows that Kakashi would care for him in her absence.

Despite the bad experiences of the genius Hatake, he cared very much for those close to him.

Hanako would be happy, knowing that her tree has stepped out of the shadows and into the sun.

* * *

 **A/N: I wanted to save the slightly long A/N for after you guys have read the story. There's only a little bit over a month left before school ends in my country, therefore I'll hopefully be able to update more in the next couple of months.**

 **This was exciting to write, mostly because I already had a slight idea on how I wanted it to go. Some of the dialogue are quoted from the anime and I think it took me a good couple of hours to write the scenes I wanted to write around those already shown in the anime. Afterwards, it was a breeze to write because my mind was overflowing with ideas I just couldn't wait to write down.**

 **Anyways, this whirlwind of a chapter aside, I'm thinking of a ROOT operative that can be assigned to Hanako. Any suggestions?**

 **By the way, I finally got a good (?) sense of the timeline. At this point of the story Hanako is 11, Kabuto is 12, Yamato is 15 and Kakashi is 18.**

 **Any guesses on the next major event that will happen? I'm still not sure on whether that person should live or not, and how I should go on about it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Enjoy ^^**

* * *

Danzo would never let Hanako go around without at least two ROOT operative watching out for her.

Before he could trust either Kabuto or Kinoe with her, knowing that she was safe even with just one of them.

This was why a new operative was assigned to guard her before a week has passed since Kinoe left and Hanako was called to her Grandfather's study.

"Kinoto will be your new guard."

The girl looks at the man in front of her.

He had taken his mask off and was holding it in his hands, showing his spiky black hair and similar-colored eyes.

She recognizes him as the operative who was with Kinoe on his last mission as ROOT.

..

She fails to give a reply to the old man's statement, causing a slight crease in his brows.

"Hanako."

The sound of her name is effective in calling her attention.

"Yes, Ojii-sama. I understand."

Danzo gives a slight tilt of his head towards her and Kinoto bows.

She smiles at the man, "Let's go." And bows to her Grandfather before exiting the room with Kinoto following her.

..

As per her routine, she motions for him to sit beside her in her garden at her part of the hideout.

"Will you smile for me?"

He does not even think of disobeying her as he instantly shows her a smile.

She is not pleased much to his confusion.

The girl sees his smile as practiced and unnatural. Perhaps he did so in order to fit in during his missions?

..

He is loyal to her Grandfather, to a fault even.

She knows a lost cause when she sees it.

..

Hanako goes inside the infirmary.

"Kabuto?"

He looks up from his work of organizing the medicines, "Yes, Ojou?"

"I'm going to the Dangoya, will you be able to come with me?"

"Please give me a minute." He smiles at her.

"Of course."

..

Hanako looks around her room, not having anything to do.

She sees nothing out of place, thus nothing to fix or clean. At the edge of her eyes she notices her box of accessories and check to see if it is organized.

There is an intricate chrysanthemum kanzashi that she recognizes, belongs to her mother.

Making the decision, she gathers the top half of her hair and pins it with the kanzashi.

..

She goes to the infirmary for the third time that day.

"Kabuto?"

At her call, he looks at her, seemingly amused.

"Yes, Ojou?"

"I'm going to buy some daifuku, will you come with me?"

"It's almost lunch, Ojou."

"It's dessert. I will buy some for Ojii-sama too."

He stands up from his chair behind the desk and follows her.

..

With Kinoe gone, she had no one else to pass her time in the hideout with.

Kinoto proved to be a lousy conversationalist, and so was all the other operatives around her.

She alternated between watching ROOT training, helping Kabuto at the infirmary, reading in her room, and going to the town for snacks.

Since she said that she was leaving the fighting to Kabuto and Kinoe, she didn't see any more use in going to missions anymore.

..

The hallway is quiet as she makes her way to her Grandfather's study.

"Ojii-sama, are you there?" she calls out through the door.

"Come in, Hanako."

She opens the sliding door and smiles at her Grandfather who was reading a scroll.

"What do you need?" he asks, not looking up.

"I would like to buy some new books."

"I see."

..

With Danzo's money in her hands, she came to Kabuto in the infirmary.

"Hanako-ojou?"

"I am going out to town to buy new books. If you're not busy, will you come with me?"

..

Going to one of the bookstores in town, Hanako's attention is caught by the Yamanaka flower shop.

Kabuto notices her stop in front of the shop.

"Would you like to go inside, Ojou?"

She nods.

..

The two of them come out with packets of new seeds with them.

They spent quite some time in the shop, with Hanako asking as many questions as she could about when to plant them so that they'll be blooming during the next spring.

* * *

 **A/N: Finally got around to writing this, I lazed around for more than two weeks after school ended and forgot. I am so sorry for that.**

 **For those of you wondering, yes this is a filler chapter. Of sorts. Just wanted to show a bit of Hanako's daily life in the Narutoverse. The next one will be a few days from now, I just have to finish half of it. Ja!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: It took me a while, but here's Chapter 7!**

* * *

It is late and she's out on Konoha's streets about to buy the usual sweets.

Her Grandfather lets her do as she wants as long as Kabuto is with her.

It is by chance.

It was so sudden and that was the only reason why she was even there to see it happen and why Kabuto was not able to maneuver her away.

A squabble. That's what it was.

From the looks of the people who didn't even bother to stop and watch for longer than a few seconds, it was something that happened frequently.

But it was enough to remind her.

..

She cares for them all. She always had. And she always will.

But what could she do.

What was important and what was right and what was justice?

Between the lives of a few hundred and the lives of those who they would possibly kill to achieve their goal to once again be respected, what choice was right?

The girl continued to stare at her now blooming garden.

Did she even have the right to choose?

..

" _I'm sorry, Sasuke. This is the last time."_

..

She woke up and wiped the tears she didn't even know she could shed, and she sat.

She cared for everyone.

She cared for everyone yet why does she hurt so so much more when she remembers the pain of two brothers and the death of one compared to how much she ached when thinking about the death of a whole clan?

..

The girl did not know what to make of this dillema.

How can she care for all yet grieve more for certain people?

It made no sense and she didn't know anymore.

Could she have been lying to herself this whole time?

..

"Kabuto."

"Yes, Ojou?"

He walks towards her.

He noticed, but he did not ask her any questions as to why she had been withdrawn these past few days.

"If I... If I were to suffer for years and then die, would you be upset?"

He stills.

"Ojou," he begins.

"Of course this is a hypothetical question. I am not referring to my current ah, situation."

He gives her a firm nod in undestanding, and she cares enough to not give notice of the way his hands are clenched tight at his sides.

"That is obvious, Ojou. I would, of course, be more than just upset."

"I see. Then how would you feel if the entirety of ROOT, excluding the two of us, were killed?"

He frowns, "That would be unfortunate. Perhaps I would then be upset."

There is silence and he looks at her but Hanako seems to be lost in her own thoughts, so he calls out her name.

"Is that so." she murmurs quietly before asking another question, "Which of the two hypohetical situations would you prefer to happen?"

And it does not even take him a single second to reply.

"I would very much prefer your happiness and well being."

It takes her a moment, and Kabuto thinks that maybe he gave her the wrong answer but for the life of him he knows that he would never lie to Hanako and he never would have chosen the other option, before she speaks again.

"Thank you, Kabuto."

She smiles at him.

He is relieved that she is finally acting like herself again.

..

She cared for them. Loved them, even.

The fact that she would have been okay with the Uchihas wrecking havoc on the village for their coup d'état, as long as one of them wouldn't have to carry the burden of killing his entire family save for one and the other wouldn't have to waste his life in seek of revenge, was proof of that.

But she decided that the fact that the Uchiha would harm Konoha should weigh heavier than the suffering of two brothers.

 _Even though that was not what she believed._

..

It was wrong.

She knew that it was wrong and yet she would do nothing to prevent it.

It was, after all, for the greater good.

What was a single clan in comparison to the whole of Konoha?

..

She had made up her mind, had stopped questioning her entire view of both herself and the world but then she heard something that turned everything, everything she finally just decided on, 180.

..

"That Hiruzen." her Grandfather growls.

It was an uncharacteristic display of rage that Hanako stops herself before opening the door to his study.

Feeling a sense of dèjá vu, she keeps listening.

"A genjutsu on the clanhead of a clan that has the best genjutsu in the entire Elwmental Countries, as Tobirama-sama would so aptly put, how would that work?"

"It won't, Danzo-sama."

It wasn't new for the Elder to vent his frustrations to his entirely willing operatives and it wouldn't have stopped Hanako from coming inside had she not remembered something.

 _'Shisui. Kotoamatsukami.'_

"It is this sort of unthought of stupidity that I will never agree with Tobirama's choice of successor! This special kind of stupidity of his is the reason why I always need to take matters into my own hands!"

"It is a complete disappoinment, Danzo-sama."

"But if it works..." he trails off.

"A power such as that should never be in the hands of anyone, especially not the Uchiha."

"Of course not, Danzo-sama."

"If he has the audacity to think and plan of using such a jutsu on his clan head, what if he uses it on-" he stops.

"Hinoto."

"Yes, Danzo-sama."

"Call for Uchiha Shisui and tell him to meet me. Arrange for a group of operatives to trail behind us."

"Yes, Danzo-sama."

..

The girl leaves in a hurry, keeping her steps light as to not make a sound.

Kinoto was there, lurking in the shadows and to him it would have looked like she was planning on entering the room before stopping for a few minutes and deciding not to, but she knew he would stop her if he knew what she was planning to do.

She goes to the Infirmary.

..

"Ojou?"

"Kabuto, I need you."

He abandons everything he was doing, throws the medical coat he had over his gear and follows her out with no questions asked.

..

"When the time comes will you use your Kotoamatsukami on me as well?"

Danzo starts to move closer towards Shisui.

"Your Sharingan shall be in my-"

"Ojii-sama! No!"

Hanako leaps out of the shadows and grabs on to her Grandfather's outstretched arm.

"Hanako, why are you here?" the old man demanded.

There is a loud thud which causes them to look at the direction where Hanako had come from. Kabuto is there holding Kinoto to the ground.

Shisui stays alert, noticing eight other presences around them.

The eight ROOT ninja jump out and gathers around the five of them.

"Ojii-sama, this is wrong." The girl declares, still not letting go of the arm in her hand.

"Go back home, Hanako. You shouldn't be involved in this."

She stands firm in her resolve and says, "No."

The lone Uchiha already has Shuriken in his hands, understanding his situation.

"Uchiha-san, please go on to your Clan's Assembly." Hanako looks at Kabuto, "Kabuto, guard Uchiha-san until he gets there."

Kabuto starts to protest.

"I will be fine."

The teen nods and lets go of the man underneath him and goes to the Uchiha's side.

Shisui hesitates before going, but Kabuto's firm nod convinces him to go on.

..

"Hanako." The elder warns.

"Ojii-sama." She answers back.

Danzo realizes that he would not win against her.

"Follow them."

The group of ROOT operatives starts to move out, only to halt in their tracks.

"Stop."

"Her orders do not go above mine, follow them!" he was losing his patience.

Hanako smiles, "Start following them and I will fight against all of you."

"You cannot fight them all."

"I can stop them all for five minutes at least."

"You will collapse to your illness, stop this."

Her smile does not leave her lips, "That is the point."

..

Perhaps it was a bit low of her to use this tactic against her Grandfather.

But she does so regardless.

..

He stares at her and she stares back.

"Do not follow them." He gives into her command.

In her joy, she lets go of his arm and hugs him. It does nothing to quell his irritation towards her.

"Why?" was his only question.

"Let him try, please Ojii-sama."

He does not answer.

"At least let him try."

..

Shisui goes to Itachi, who was waiting, and they continue on to the assembly.

"There's someone following us." The Uchiha heir voices out.

"I'll explain later."

..

They arrive on time and Shisui does what he has to do.

The assembly is much raucous than normal, but it is a relief for the two Uchiha teens to know that they are not alone with their belief that a coup d'état is not the answer.

Now that the Clan Head himself voices his disapproval, more than a third of the attendees gain the courage to say their disapproval as well.

..

"Come out."

Kabuto is not surprised that Itachi calls him out from the shadows.

Shisui's grinning face greets him.

"You're Kabuto, right?" at the younger teen's nod he continues, "Hanako-ojou really saved me earlier. Could you tell her that I want to treat her to Dango as thanks?"

"I will tell her." And he leaves.

"You should come too!"

..

"One month."

"A year."

He frowns.

"Three months."

"No. A year."

"Half a year and that is all, Hanako."

"A change of belief does not happen that fast, Ojii-sama. This is about the whole village, not just a group of select people."

"You are as stubborn as your mother and your grandmother."

"A year."

He sighs.

"A year."

..

The dango shop the two Uchiha prodigies met them in was where Hanako often brought Kabuto.

"Hanako-ojou."

"Yes."

"Thank you for helping me before." he bows down.

She smiles at him.

"You don't need to thank me so much, Shisui-san. I have talked to Ojii-sama and he will not meddle in Uchiha affairs for a year."

Both Uchiha present listened more intently at her, displaying no sign of shock true to their intense training.

"However, that is all I can do. Everything else is up to the two of you."

It is the younger one who replies first.

"We will do all that we can to improve the situation, Hanako-ojou."

"I don't know how I can thank you enough!"

And looking at their reliever and confident faces, Hanako knew she did the right thing.

"Ojou has a love for dango."

..

She comes back to her home, her smile decidedly more cheerful albeit not that noticably, with Kabuto holding boxes filled with several sticks of dango beside her.

"Ojii-sama?"

"What is it?"

"Did you know that Shisui-san's Kotoamatsukami can only be used every ten years?"

"Is that so."

..

Later that same night, Uchiha Shisui's file in ROOT had been stamped with the words, **'NOT AN IMMEDIATE THREAT."**

* * *

 **A/N:** **This was a bit hard to write. I already had a plan in mind on how Hanako would feel about the Massacre but then Shisui barges in. I decided to let him live since that's what she would want.**

 **I don't feel like I was able to properly convey how torn Hanako was in this chapter. It's the first time she notices that she cares for some people more than others and that's why she's so confused.**

 **If I wasn't able to get it across, uhhhh... She decided that it was okay for canon events to happen even if Itachi and Sasuke suffer as long as Konoha is safe?**

 **For the greater good.**

 **But then _Shisui_ so yeah**

 **See you next time!**


End file.
